Household scissors are generally of the type wherein the blades are opened and closed by the thumb and fingers of one hand. However, finger actuated scissors are difficult to actuate by the handicapped and particularly individuals having arthritis. This type of handicap makes it difficult for the individual to use his fingers to manipulate the blades, primarily in opening the scissors. However, it has been determined that a handicapped individual can easily grip the handles to close the scissors.